


Under Pressure

by joss80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby brings a birthday surprise to Gibbs' house, only to get one heck of a surprise herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Cackymn made the suggestion, and it was too good an idea not to write :) xo

Abby Sciuto turned the handle of Gibbs’ front door ever-so-quietly, so that even she only heard the barest _snick_ as the door opened in front of her. The front entryway was empty, save for an assortment of coats on the coat stand along with one very polished-looking suit jacket. 

_Hmmmmmm._

The clothing spelled out T-O-N-Y as plain as day, but that might actually be in her favor. If her birthday surprise for Gibbs didn’t go down well, at least she had a buffer.

She tip-toed across the hardwood floor through the living room, balancing the bright yellow cake in her hands while avoiding the spots that she knew were creaky, and found herself standing in the dark and empty kitchen. A light from the doorway to the basement signalled her next move as she looked around, and she crept to the head of the stairs, took a deep breath, and started down.

“Hold steady, Tony.”

“We gotta make this nice and hard, Gibbs. It’s so big.”

She drew up and back quickly, her breath catching in her chest, and tried to listen over her hammering pulse.

“Pump harder, Gibbs, _harder._ ” Tony’s voice was loud, demanding. _Thrilling_ to Abby’s ears.

“Let me work this the way I want to, damnit.” Gibbs’ voice was quiet, guttural, breathless.

She strained to hear the sounds below, and was rewarded with a regular thumping sound along with air wheezing in and out of something. 

_Someone’s lungs must be getting a workout._ She hoped Tony had his inhaler with him. You know, just in case.

“Oh yeah,” Tony’s smug-sounding voice sounded out again, softer this time. “You’ve got a really good rhythm going now.”

“Lots of practice, Tony.” Then, louder, “Would you just hold _still_ for one more minute?!”

 _Oooh, bossy, Boss._ Abby felt her own body responding as she listened to the two downstairs, and it was only the cake in her arms that stopped her from dropping a hand to nestle in the warmth between her legs.

“Fuck, Jethro, stop! _Stop_ or it’s gonna burst!” Tony’s eager cry was almost her undoing, and she decided enough was enough. She didn’t need to be here anymore. One, two, three steps back, and she turned into the kitchen to the sound of Gibbs’ voice below her.

“Damn, Tony, that’s hard.”

“Hard, and fast too.”

She could almost hear the _just how I like it_ she imagined might follow, as she placed the cake deftly onto the counter and stuck several candles onto the top.

Abby needed to get home, and fast. Her brain was spinning a mile a minute and her libido was primed and revving.

She pulled a small notepad and pen from her purse, wrote down a few sentences, and left it next to the cake. Then she tip-toed back across the living room, turned the door handle ever-so-slowly and quietly, and disappeared into the night.

*

“What was that?” Gibbs’ head whipped up from their task, pausing as he gave the ceiling of the basement a wary look.

“What? You hear something?” Tony asked, still holding the frame of the bicycle steady as Gibbs switched the pump over to the back wheel.

“Not sure. I’m just gonna check it out.” He rose, stretching out his arms and legs and smiling at Tony as he started for the stairs.

Tony drank it in, beaming back himself. Then, “I need some water. We can finish the back tire later.”

Gibbs nodded in assent as he looked briefly at Tony.

“When was the last time you were on that thing anyway, Gibbs?” Tony asked, as the two headed up.

“More than 25 years ago, on my….” Gibbs trailed off, and Tony came to a sudden stop behind him in the kitchen. 

There was a cake sitting on the counter, with a note.

“Birthday.” The single word was a whisper between his lips, even as Tony brushed past him and flipped the kitchen light switch on. 

“It’s from Abby,” Tony’s voice sounded amused, and Gibbs sidled up to him and took the small piece of paper from him.

_To my dearest, most darling Gibbs,_

_I know you don’t like doing things like celebrating your birthday, so_  
_I brought you a cake just to remind you that you’re loved and special._  
_But it sounds like you’re already celebrating, so I’ll see you tomorrow!_

_Love,_  
_Abs_

“Fuck.”

“Pretty much,” Tony snorted. “I can only imagine what she heard.”

Gibbs gave Tony a wry look as he glanced over. “I wonder if she heard me talking about the lube for the chain earlier?”

“Either way, I bet she got an earful. This is going to be fun to explain.” Tony reached up into the second cupboard on the left and pulled two dessert plates from the shelf, then opened a drawer and pulled two small forks out and placed them all on the counter. He pulled a large and sharp knife from another drawer, and handed it to Gibbs.

“Cut your cake, birthday boy.”

“Only if I can lick some of the icing off of _you_ later.”

Gibbs’ blue eyes twinkled as Tony moved into his personal space.

“Chocolate sauce last week, icing this week. It’s a good thing Abby didn’t find us naked in the kitchen,” Tony mused as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Gibbs’ lips, then amended, “Although I don’t think she would have minded that.”

“Nope.”


End file.
